A devil's plight and a savior's redemption
by Shyshock
Summary: El Diablo;s identity has been reviled and it brings not only shame, guilt, and pain, but also love, revenge and a new adventure that no one could have ever imagined. Main pairings: T.J.XSpinelli, GusXcornchip girl, OCXSwinger girl
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hey there. Shyshock here. This is officially my first story and I hope it is a good one. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of it. Also on a side note, the song "looking through the glass" by sour stone will influence this story. I will also be looking for more songs to go with the mood im trying to create. If you have any suggestions please pm me. On to the story.

_**First-person POV**_

_I have changed haven't I. I was once just a happy naïve child but not anymore. My life was ruined by an evil organization bent on world domination. __**This is all his fault. That blasted Diablo is at fault for all of this and you know it. **__Maybe, maybe not. You and I both know that it could go either way. __**Bah, he is obviously to blame for all of this, and if you will not do anything about it I will. **__No not yet. We will be arriving at the school in a few more minutes, and when we get there we will confront the only one who could help us, __**El Diablo**__(_whip crack). _Yes Shyshock, yes, however we can not show reveal ourselves immediately. With the C-notes we have made since this ordeal began I will be able to recreate the second coming of Diablo, and what do you know, were here. __**Yes, and now it is time to start the plan, **__but first lets meet up with this Prickly character. _

_**Third-person POV**_

The sun slowly rose above the eastern horizon as a new entity walks up to the double doors of Third street school. He has brought forth calamity and despair to those that he cared about and is left to a life of an avenger. He is known and feared as… well that is better left to someone with more experience, isn't it. Any way, this day should have been like any other, however this day will forever be known as the beginning of the greatest adventure known to both kid and man alike. The adventure of _**EL SANTO DE LA LLAMA.**_ the kids in Ms. Grotke's class sit quietly in anticipation for recess. Like any other day six students are preparing for the greatest fun a nine to ten year old can have. "Guys, does today feel weird to you." asked a slightly nervous T.J. Detweiler. "You know, normally I would say that feelings do not allow a person to tell how a day will go, but even I have to admit that this day does coincide with many known examples of legends and their beginnings." stated the brains of the gang, Gretchen Grundler. "What do you mean Gretchen?" asks one half of the right hand and one of those closest to the leader, a Ms. Ashley Spinelli. "Well Spinelli, today is the day that was once said to be the day that some of the most dangerous and controversial historical figures. One example is that today is said to be the day that the original El Diablo(whip crack) came into the light." "The first Diablo huh. Could be an important date to you, right `Gus`?" stated the most athletic of the six, one Vince Lassalle. "What do you mean Vince?" asked the kind and gentle soul of this group, Mikey Blumberg. "You know what I mean Mikey. Seeing as we personally know the current El Diablo(whip crack) we have a duty to help get him over that funk he's been in since he reviled himself as El Diablo(whip crack)." " Yea, I know, I know, and it just breaks my heart to see one of the greatest friend we will ever know has driven himself into a stupor driven by the guilt and sorrow of a passed life." stated Mikey with his usual Broadway level bravado. To help ease the fears of his friends T.J. calmly said, "Whoa there Mikey, calm down. I'll be the first one to admit that maybe forcing Gus into saving our hides in the dodge ball match wasn't a good idea, he chose to step up after Lawson nailed poor hector with that ball and darn it he did good. Not only did he save our marbles but he brought justice to the playground. If anything he should feel proud of himself." the group looked at each others in an attempt to try and ease their collective guilt. True, the five never intended for Gus to feel so bad but that thought only made them feel worse because no matter how, they know that he was hurt. That is when it happened. The man who will change the destiny of this small town, the boy with three names. _**Shyshock, El Santo de la llama, and Miguel Rosales.**_

_**AN: So, here is the first chapter of my story. I found ir weird that there were no stories about el Diablo or how it may have changed the circumstances in the recess world. Please leave a review about how I did. I hope to update this during the upcoming summer. Also, I may need OC's and I like to make new ones for stories. If you have an idea for one that may fit in the story pleas either pm me or leave a review. Until next time. Shyshock signing off.**_


	2. society's intro kings audience

**An: Hey there. Its me again. I wanted to do this sooner but I couldn't really get to a computer. Two things I forgot to do is one I forgot the disclaimer and the key for the fonts. **_"this is thoughts of main character" __**"this is Shyshock" **__**"this is both"**_ and "this is regular talking"

**Disclaimer: I do not own recess. I do however own Shyshock.**

**First person POV:**

_There he goes again, talking about the prestige of his prestigious school. __**Old bat probably wants us to sit still in class, take note, and study… hahahahahaha. **__Yea, yea, I get it. The guy is a pampas a-hole who needs to get that stick in his ass surgically removed, ha ha ha very funny.__** What's up. Usually you're the one who picks up on these things.**__ Shyshock, we have to be at least a little serious here. I mean, we're facing the infamous __**El Diablo;**__** yea I know but that doesn't mean that you should get so serious yet. I mean honestly what are the chances that we are gonna meet him today. **_"… I hope you will not have any trouble finding your class. Just ask Miss lemon where Miss Grotke's class is." _**Oh god. I just got trolled by the principal. **__Ahahahah I can't believe that actually happened, ahahahahaha. __**Come on, everyone's entitled to a mistake here and there. Or do I have to remind you of yours and your little redheaded "girlfriend". **__We agreed that that incident has both our faults… and she wasn't my girlfriend. __**Yea, sure, and you got the rank of 99.998 because that was really your best. **__Ok, so maybe it wasn't the best idea to go off and answer to a duel by a prissy pretty boy wannabe but still, he deserved it. __**Yes he did… but that still doesn't change anything. **__Let's just get going. __**Fine.**_

_**-DP&SR-**_

_**Well, here we are. How are you gonna play it? The big bad silent type or the standard shy wallflower. **__If I recall correctly, you were the one named after your shyness not me. __**Yea, back when we were always one and not just to achieve full power. **__Anyway, lets get in there._

"Ok class its almost time for recess so lets clean up and get ready to leave." _Would you just listen to that cheering? This place must love their recess. __**You can say that again. **__Maybe later. _"Oh, and who might you be young man?" " Hello, I am Miguel Rosales. Am I incorrect in assuming that you are Miss Grotke?" "Why no, I mean yes, yes I am Miss Grotke. Will you be joining our circle of friends Mr. Rosales?" "Yes, yes I will, and please, just call me Miguel." "Uh, well why don't you share with us a bit of your personal journey?" "If you insist. I came here from Jesse James elementary school. I came in search of something and heard a rumor that it could be found here and as a test specialists I have the opportunity to look for it." "Test specialists? What is that Miguel?" "Well, I guess it would be fine to tell you. As a teacher you know that schools gain prestige and money from test scores, so as of a few months ago I enrolled in a program that allows me freedom in return for my skills in a test. To prove my point, I once took this Arkansas test to help create a curve. With only three hours of sleep I made it as student 99.998." _Huh. I was expecting something a bit more surprised, but then again they do have number 99.999 and once had number 100.000 so I shouldn't be that shocked. Still, I'm loving the fact that I can influence one of his friends so easily. "_Anyway, my specialties include math and history, I have certain privileges, and I have a surprising affinity to **dodge ball**." _**Whoops,**__ oh well. One slip up couldn't hurt me that bad. __**And what exactly is that me comment suppose to mean? **__Oh, well I just assumed that you were gonna leave me out in the dust again. __**Normally I would but like you said, its el Diablo were facing so maybe being a little serious couldn't hurt. Besides the sooner were out of here the better. **__W..well ok then. I guess seeing him in person messed with you more than I thought it would. __**Yea… yea I guess it did. **__Don't worry about it, and by the way, if were lucky we should be finished here in about two months. __**A two month drought will really change this place a lot. **__Yes it will, I only hope we can get "him" to change as well. "_Sorry about that. I'm sort of getting over a cold but my voice should be fine in a couple of days." "Well that's ok Miguel as long as you fell up to staying in class. If you start to feel to bad then feel free to go to the nurses office." "Thank you Miss Grotke for worrying about me but I should be fine. Besides it looks like recess is about to start and I wouldn't wanna miss that, now would I." "No I guess you would not." Bringggggggg. "Have fun kids." "Yay!" _And there off. __**Can you really say that when you are running with them, or well think that. **__This place must love their recess. __**Hey, no changing the subject. **__Fine, fine I guess not. Doesn't matter though. __**Oh, and why not? **__Because apparently we are about to be introduced to the head honcho around here. _"Sixth graders!" "Gasp" _Great, just great. Being forced to kneel to a king. __**I wonder how long until they realize who we are. **__It may take a while. From what I know, they get their outside information from a kid named Butch. __**Butch, huh? I wonder which one of these kids is this Butch. **_"Halt! I have heard tell of a new kid. Where is he." _Huh, I wonder what I did to him? __**Maybe it was to someone he knows. **_"Your liege, I am the new kid. My name is Miguel. If I may be so bold, may I ask your name as to never make the mistake of giving you anything less that the respect you deserve?" "Um… yes yes. You may address me as king bob ruler of the playground." _I wonder if we could use this fool for our own devises. __**It is possible but I imagine it may grow harder as time passes. **__So you're saying we should act now? __**It may be a great opportunity that may never arise again. **__I guess your right… wait a minute. How exactly do you know this is beneficial to my plan? I don't remember telling you my plan. __**Well I guess now is as good of time as any. I have access to all your thoughts. **__WHAT? SINCE WHEN? __**Not important. **__NOT IMPORTANT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT IMPORTANT. IT'S VERY IMPORTANT. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS SOONER. __**Whoa whoa whoa, slow down their buddy. Like I said, at the time it wasn't important. Besides you only recently started to get back your personality and telling you then wouldn't have helped. **__Ok I get it. But still, it seems a bit unfair. Why exactly cant I hear your thoughts. __**Well actually, you can. **__WHAT? Wait, never mind. We'll talk about this later, ok. For now let's get step one done with_. "As you wish… KING BOB RULER OF THE PLAYGROUND! If I may, I wish to have a word with you. In private if it would be acceptable." " I don't know. Around here new kids are often left alone for a maximum of forty eight hours and under normal circumstances it would be forbidden… however you give off an aura of regality that is not common in the younger grades. I shall allow you a meeting for as long as you wish. I would expect you to hurry as I do not like to be kept waiting." " As you wish…KING BOB RULER OF THE PLAYGROUND" "Please, just king Bob." "As you wish…king Bob." _And we're off. __**Amazing just amazing. **__What is. __**The fact that he can tell all that about you from a glance. **__Are you sure he was talking about me? __**Of course I am dude. You were the only one that was standing. **__Maybe he just saw an after image of you behind me? __**Sorry man but you can only do that subconsciously at full power. **__So he got all that from me? __**Why yes he did. By the way, were here. **_"Now that we have arrived, you have something to tell me?" "Yes actually. I came here in search of my partner." "Your partner?" "Yes. In five months time there will occur an event that is destined to change all that we know of this world. I am afraid that this is something that chose me since birth." "Birth you say? Intriguing. Please continue." "Of course. I was born to a small family that was without any noteworthy past. However despite this I was given gifts greater than any know to any of my family. Vast amounts of inborn intelligence, springy muscles for great speed and damage absorption, and to top it all of a great way to hold back against average people." "You speak of these great gifts and you quest, however I have yet to show me any proof. Without proof this has just been a waste of my precious time." "Then how about a demonstration." "Oh? What kind of demonstration." "I have heard of a dodge ball game that occurred recently for…`all the marbles` and it has given me an idea for a demonstration. I wish to challenge the entire fifth grade to a dodge ball match. I will offer up two c-notes to them and one to you if they can get me out, however, if I manage to win the match I wish for every kid in the playground to listen as I explain why I am here. So, what do you say your majesty, are you in or out." "Hmm an intriguing offer. Very tempting while offering little risk to myself. I like it. I will agree to your wager and add to it as well. If you give the fifth graders time to train then not only will I give you your public audience but also the entire force of the playground will be at your command as the future king and current price of this playground." _This is going almost exactly as planed. The future king bit was unexpected but welcomed all the same_. "Ok your majesty, you have a deal. I will allow you to train them however you will not receive an unlimited amount of time. I can only spare two weeks before things become hectic. Are those terms acceptable?" "Oh quite acceptable my friend quite." " OK then your majesty, **you have two weeks. ****I hope you'll be ready."**


	3. present, past and

**An: Hi. Well first things first. In this chapter their will be a spot where the song Second Chance by Shinedown should **_**(Begin)**_ **playing. I will try to incorporate more songs into this story. If there is a song you like or feel should be put in the story please leave a message in the reviews. Well that seems to be all for now so without further ado I am proud to present….**

Step, step, step, step. While most of the class was busy putting away the papers and books in preparation for recess two people noticed this dull, almost mechanic sounding pace from where they were and became slightly on edge. Both and Gus Griswald could hear "it". What it was, however was not what put them on edge. No, what put the both of them on edge was what it could have been. Both had a hidden past, and although both were partially uncovered few truly know of the depth in which they have traveled. One of the two were constantly harassed by nightmares every time they sleep and the other was almost constantly racked with guilt. Slowly he walked into the room and although he was slow and almost insulting there was an aura of strength that was so well hidden most would over look it as well as him. " Hello, I am Miguel Rosales. Am I incorrect in assuming that you are Miss Grotke?" With closed eyes and a well trained fake smile he greeted Miss Grotke and being well practiced in martial arts as well as experienced in the recovery of others, was able to tell when others put up a mask. However, she was never expecting to see such an inconspicuous and nearly permanent mask on a boy like this. "Why no, I mean yes, yes I am Miss Grotke. Will you be joining our circle of friends Mr. Rosales?" Why was she so nervous? Maybe it was because a normal child would be a little nervous about meeting new people, or maybe it was because this boy seemed to be hiding great pain. Although she was a black belt in kung-fu(**An: sorry but I'm not entirely sure of her style so I can only assume. If you know please tell me.**) and often looks into the eyes of those who hunger for power and violence, the look in his eyes could trump any of them and yet at the same time offered all the warmth of the tundra. It was as if he had gone through enough tragic experiences to leave a full grown man weeping on the floor. "Yes, yes I will, and please, just call me Miguel." And now it's gone. As if it were never there. Surely it was no trick of the eye. "Uh, well why don't you share with us a bit of your personal journey?" _Maybe this will get him to loosen up, _she thought_,_ _and if not then maybe I could at least try to learn more about him_. "If you insist. I came here from Jesse James elementary school. I came in search of something and heard a rumor that it could be found here and as a test specialists I have the opportunity to look for it." That lone sentence helped calm fears but only raised them in the class "legend" Gus "EL Diablo" Griswald. Since he lived the life of a legend he knew of the consciences. There were those who would always seek revenge, and then there were those who yearned for fame and fortune. Yes he had a bounty. Each kid he "put down" had agreed to chip in a dollar. A lot gave more and some even asked their parents. All together there was roughly $500 on his "head". In reality they just wanted to see him beat at his own game but that even proved dangerous. He was not at the top of the dodge ball world for nothing. People came from far and wide to claim the bounty but none left the same. The final time he "disappeared" was at Jesse James elementary. At the time he thought that it would be good to make a final stand by inviting all bounty hunters to a match. While he was sorry that he had to be so forceful against them it did not mean that they were spared the fury of el Diablo(whip crack) but then few ever were. No, that was not what had forced Diablo to fade out completely. What he had told his friends was not the complete truth. He had hurt that kid but to him it wasn't what he did to the kid but how he did it, or rather how he didn't do it. To Diablo bystanders are never to be attacked by him or by others and yet… the thrill of the experience, the sound of the ball as it made contact with his skin, and the expression he wore as he ran. All of that only made it harder and harder to keep the darkness from taking over his soul. Yes, by nature the boy is kind and passive but now he has been infected with the plague that has cursed man since ancient times, evil. Normally a boy wouldn't know about evil. Most would be content with living their lives in the bubble that their home and parents have made for them. The only problem was that Gus rarely lived in one place long enough to form one. Not including the fact that his father is a prominent member in the U.S. army and as such he was exposed to the concepts like war, justice, and right and wrong. By all accounts he was far older, mentally, than others his age. Even if he didn't want to be. _Why is there a test specialist here? As long as Gretchen is here we shouldn't have to worry about people like him. Whoa! Gretchen seems peeved. Why… wait a minute, he seems familiar. What was his name… uh, come on… almost. Right, Miguel Rosa…les. No, no that can't be right. The rumors said that he was in California helping some inner-city school as a favor to an old friend. _As Miguel kept addressing the class Gus began to panic. Even a devil that has "disappeared" has to be careful. _Oh man, this can't be good, not good at all. Could he be here searching for me? No, sigh, no that can't be it. Its only been a few days since El Diablo(_**whip crack**_) made an appearance so it should be another month until things become… hectic. Besides, people like him need a week to transfer… which means that there is something else here that he needs, but what? Could it be one of the gang? Hmm, maybe T.J., Gretchen, or Vince. Then again I shouldn't be so hasty. If I'm lucky he's just here on an errand for his superiors and will be gone in a day or two. _

_**-DP&SR-**_

It was just another average day in the playground. The diggers were digging, the guru kid was giving guidance to those who seek him out, and six fourth graders were spending their time relaxing after a long month of escapades and what a month it was. It was a month that reviled much. For one thing Ms. Grotke was reviled to be quite the magician, while on a more personal note the "secret" "friendship" but by far the darkest secret reviled was by far the most pressing. It had been troubling and yet somewhat reassuring. Sure, going to school with a certifiable legend was something that threatened to upset the entire structure of the peaceful playground, and even after it was shown in a proclamation to the playground that the boy no longer wish to tread that path, there was the constant worry of consequences to the elder grades. Yes, with El Diablo(**whip crack**) around there would always be the danger of awakening the sleeping titan, were it not for his circumstances. Can you guess what those circumstances were. In that situation, there was only one boy that had proven his word so often that most would trust him explicitly. The boy who could fight back against against any injustice, any figure of authority, or any office of power. A symbol of good and right that would face any darkness for those he felt were right and had gathered the greatest and closest group of friends ever seen in that or any playground. T.J. Detweiler, a hero in the eyes of the children of the playground, and the current "keeper" of El Diablo(**whip crack**).It took a few days worth of recess, and almost half of the favors he had amassed up to that point, but the boy was able to convince the king he was capable of keeping El Diablo(**whip crack**) under control but that was finally over. All that was left was to relax and forget about the whole experience… "T.J. Detweiler! The king has demanded your presence immediately!" Or maybe not. "Whoa whoa, guys. What's with all the negativity. As far as I know, I haven't done anything to his highness recently, so what gives," Asked the leader of the group. "Sorry. This isn't personal but all six of you are gonna come with us whether you like it or not." He stated with a slight undertone of worry in his voice. "And if we _don't_ feel like it?" Asked Spinelli in her usual hot tempered manner. However before the sixth grader could retort T.J. calmly stated "Ok, come on guys lets go." The six then slowly walked towards the king and although being summoned by the king was nerve racking enough the real worry was in the look in T.J.'s eyes. For all the time they spent with him they had only ever seen him that tense in second grade when a guy in a suit claiming to be in the O.C.E.T (Organization of Children Exploiting Tests) came into their class and tried to guilt Gretchen into coming with him to Washington to "fully put" her talents to use. Thankfully Gretchen chose to stay because she had found four people who choose to accept her for who she was and not for what she could do for them, and that was one thing she could not part with. The day after he came she rejected his offer and he went on his way but before he left he confronted the five and explained that he would not be the only one after her brilliant mind but that he would probably be the kindest. At that moment and the days following T.J. held the same expression he held now. One of worry and excitement rolled into one.

_**-DP&SR-**_

To say that King Bob had shocking news would be like saying Mount Everest was kind of tall. Not only did he formally ask Gus to train the fifth graders in dodge ball but they also learned it was for a match against one person. "Your majesty, you can't be serious." exclaimed T.J. "Yea, those fifth graders can be pretty hard to handle in a dodge ball game by themselves but making Gus teach them is like giving a monkey a bazooka!" yelled Spinelli. "Please your majesty, you must reconsider. The only one who could possibly last against an entire class of fifth graders trained but a legend would be… another legend… but there shouldn't be anyone else like that in the country. If there was then surely we would have heard of them by now." begged Gretchen as she began to see a pattern appearing in recent events. "Ah, I see that one of you is starting to see my predicament. Yes it is true that Gus is considered a legend to the kids of the playground, and yes it is _normally_ a bad idea to try and get him to train anyone; let alone the fifth graders, however I'm afraid that this is necessary. Jordan and Jerome please tell them about the situation as I go get the fifth graders." "But my liege you shouldn't allow yourself to" "No, I'm afraid that I must do any and everything I can if we are to come out form the coming storm safely." he stated with a well hidden undertone of fear that went unnoticed by everyone except Gretchen and Gus and T.J. "Sigh, if you say so your liege. Ok then. This may come as a shock to you six but the legendary `_**Santo de la llama`**_has come to third street elementary." he stated in a calm and quiet voice hoping for the same from the six. "_**WHAT?!**_"

_**-DP&SR-**_

"Ok it's time to fess up!"_**What do you mean, Beto? **__You know darn well what I mean. You know what I'm thinking yet I cant even guess what you have planned, your voice is one I have never heard yet you "claim" to be a composite of my negative emotions and thoughts, and finally I've been hearing more and more rumors about a mysterious teenager going be the alias Shyshock. __**So? Anyone could have thought up of that name. In fact, you once used it about a year ago. How do you know that those five idiots aren't the cause of those rumors. **__I don't exactly but I do know that one the name Shyshock is really obscure, two the rumors started around the same time you first showed up, and three uh well I don't really have a three yet but to be honest those two are enough for now. So explain! __**Listen, kid I don't really think now is a good time.**__ Oh, and why not? __**Well for one thing your about to walk into a busy street, two you said the first sentence out loud so some people are staring, and three… you're being followed. **__Sigh. Fine, first I'll confront my follower then I want answers; ok? __**Fine kid but I gotta warn you, "Knowledge is power, power is pain. If you don't understand I won't explain." **__Where did you get that from, a cereal box? __**Heh you'd be surprised. Turn this corner and go to the creek you know what to do after that.**__**(Begin)**__ Yea, yea no problem. _He thought as he rounded the corner at the edge of the forest. Flashes of a lost innocence ran through his mind as he passed old land marks and familiar trees. _Yup, _he thought, _some things just don't change. _As he got closer to the creek tears threatened to leak from his eyes because of who was following him. He had caught a glimpse of red hair and a pilots helmet and goggles. _No no no no. Not yet. I'm not ready yet. __**Well you better get ready then cause here she comes. **__Y-you knew didn't you? __**Who knows? **__You did. You do! _As he held this internal debate his body ran towards the creek at an even pace so as to not loss his follower and his regret. Yes, it was this person who left the greatest impact in our protagonist's past. During a time of change and danger this person was given a gift none other had been able to obtain. A key to the boy's heart and since the day they separated she had held on to the hope that one day he would return and would finally allow her to make him happy. The knew her as the kids knew her as Swinger Girl. He, however, knew her by another name. he knew her as… … …

**An: I'm gonna end it here. The chapter is pretty long already and to delve into the past would take up to much space. Also I'm sorry to anyone who was waiting for the next chapter. Next chapter will explore the dark and tragic past of the boy named Miguel Rosales. Also if anyone has or will have an oc feel free to submit your idea I will put a simple guide but you don't have to follow it. And don't forget to review.**

**Name:**

**Alias:**

**Legend: (if any)**

**Special skills or ability: (remember not to make anything like invincibility or something along those lines)**

**Image:**

**Special tools, equipment, clothes ect. :**


End file.
